


Summoning

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, after the defeat of Mallus, they're hunting down monsters and demons etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Summoning

“That was the closest one yet, I would say.” Sara said with a heavy sigh as she took her staff apart, folded the pieces in on themselves and placed them in holders on her suit. She was covered in ash and sweat, still breathing hard, but still seemed to be quite pleased with herself and her teammates.

“I think we are beginning to make a fine art out of this wouldn’t you say?” Wally asked, seeming as though he could go another five rounds without wearing down.

“That’s the tenth demon summoning this week, holy cow.” Ray exclaimed tiredly. He had been used as the distraction every time and was the most worn down of all of them. “Now that people are discovering they have the ability, they are really going for it.”

“You would think word would get around it’s a really bad idea and one might get eaten when said demon shows up, don’t you think?” Zari asked, a small smirk bringing some color to her face. Ever since the Groundhog Day incident she had warmed up to the other members of the team. Sara still didn’t fully understand what had happened with Zari and Gideon, though they did seem to have an odd bond now.

“Let’s all head back to the Waverider. We need to get cleaned up and report this to Ava.” Sara called out and started back to the ship as the other Legends followed dutifully behind her.

“You just want an excuse to call your _girlfriend_.” Mick teased in his most deadpan of tones, doing his best not to seem as though he cared. He was actually (very very deep down) quite happy for the two of them. He thought they were a good fit.

“No, it just so happens that my girlfriend is the director of the Time Bureau and we report to them. I don’t give you guys a hard time about your relationships, I don’t understand why you all feel such a deep need to mess with me.” Sara half-pretended to be hurt by the Legends’ snickers. Only Ray seemed to buy her mock indignation.

“Just because you’re the boss, boss.”

“Otherwise, how would you know we care.”

“I’m just happy for you.” they all chimed in with admiring or sheepish looks.

“Now, get yourselves lined up for the bathroom. I’ll be there when I’m done with Director Sharpe.” Sara dismissed the team who left a clear trail of ash and dirt in their wake.

“Gideon, call up Director Sharpe, please.” Sara called into the empty room.

“As you wish… Captain Lance.” Gideon replied and Sara could have sworn the A.I.'s tone was teasing as well.

“Sara!” Ava sounded taken by surprise when she saw the other woman and the legend realized she probably looked like a real mess. She had taken the brunt of the dust and ash when the wind had suddenly changed direction. “You look like you’ve been rolling in some kind of dust trap.”

“Thank you, Ava. I think you look lovely as well.” Sara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the command console with one of her trademarked smirks. She took note that Ava still looked down, tucked a blonde lock behind one car and blushed as she met Sara’s eyes again. She loved when she made the normally put together Ava shy and flustered.

“You know what I meant.” Ava raised an eyebrow at Sara but her lips twisted into a small smirk she was incapable of suppressing. “You’re just being difficult.”

“Me?” Sara asked overly dramatically. “I would never.”

Ava laughed out loud. “Do you want me to come over and debrief or wait until you have all had a chance to rest up. I know you haven’t bounced back completely from your experience with Mallus. This is what? The tenth demon summoning this week? You must be wearing thin.” Sara seemed to grow smaller at that, exhaustion leaking out of her. Ava thought the hero might even have lost weight.

“I let myself be last in line for the shower, so whatever you feel is best.” Sara replied. They had been so busy, the only time she ever got to see her girlfriend was on Legend business. Sara had been surprised by how much she had come to miss Ava when they were separated. She hadn’t been sure she was comfortable sharing such a large part of herself, especially when she already felt somewhat broken. Now Ava had a few things she needed to work through herself as well, and Sara was discovering she didn’t mind working through all of their shit together. It was disturbingly domestic of her.

Sara heard a familiar buzz of electricity behind her and turned to see Ava stepping out of her office in 2018 onto the Waverider, currently parked and cloaked in Puritan-era Salem. Ava scrunched her nose adorably when she pecked Sara on the lips.

“What do you say to skipping the line and using the Time Bureau director’s personal showers in 2018?” she asked, thinking she would very much like to get Sara out of the filthy White Canary suit.   
“Yes, I do think I could get into that.” Sara brightened a little and Ava’s concern dissipated about an equal amount. “Hot water sounds amazing.”

“Just let me grab the pair of pajamas I keep in your bunk.” Ava said with a short grin and headed off through the Waverider’s halls. Sara’s eyebrows shot up at the realization that in this scenario she was not going to be in the shower alone. A warm feeling spread through her at the thought.

“Gideon, if the others ask, I am at the Time Bureau for a debriefing and I _do mean_ a debriefing.” Sara added with a sly smile when she noticed her word choice. “If they don’t ask, don’t volunteer the information.”

“Yes, Captain Lance.” Gideon replied and if a computer could smirk, this one did.

Ava returned, hit a few buttons on her Time Courier and the two walked back into the Time Bureau. Sara took a quick moment to glance around Ava’s office, noticing that it looked straight out of an Office Depot ad. There was not one sign of familial attachment in the room and not a single window. Sara, who was mildly worked up from the combination of danger averted and the way Ava had been looking at her with such tenderness in her eyes, pushed Ava back against the door kissing her deeply.

Ava did not just sink into Sara the way she had gotten used to when she kissed other girls. Ava wasn’t the melting kind. She pressed back just as hard with an equal if not greater amount of ferocity and fire. Ava possessed the same kind of passion inside as Sara and it made things get hot fast if they weren’t careful. Luckily, careful had always been Ava’s middle name.

“Slow it down, tiger. We aren’t even to the showers yet.” Ava murmured, pulling away slightly. Sara only growled in response.


End file.
